Duties
by Flaz S
Summary: -'"WHAT?" Blaze the Cat threw a fireball at the cerulean hedgehogs head, he managed to dodge it... just.' Sonic/Blaze oneshot.


**Duties**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

"WHAT!?" Blaze the Cat threw a fireball at the cerulean hedgehogs head, he managed to dodge it... just.

"What did I do!?" he yelled.

"You didn't tell me soon enough!" The distraught feline launched another fireball, this time hitting the curtain as he ducked, it was a good thing Marine and Tails were at sea in the Ocean Tornado, Sonic the hedgehog stamped the fire out immediately and ran outside.

"I didn't think-!" Blaze didn't even give him a chance to talk.

"No! You didn't!" Another fireball missed the hedgehog by inches as he rolled, hitting a nearby tree, Sonic kicked up dirt to put it out. He ran into the forest, but she was following closely.

"What the hell happened to the calm visage!" Sonic rolled to avoid the fourth flame coming in his direction.

"I got over it!"

Sonic turned on the speed and left a trail of mud where the grass had been kicked up as he ran. This, unfortunately, meant that despite him being out of sight, it would make it rather easy for Blaze to follow him.

He skidded to a stop as he came to a small river, after looking back to check for any signs of fire, he jumped over it, sitting on a rock at the other side, waiting for the 'psychopath' who he had thought loved him.

Even with Blaze's immense speed, it took her atleast thirty seconds to follow the trail to Sonic, he was sat calmly on the other side. His calmness infuriated her. "Get the hell over here!"

"Calm the hell down!"

Blaze let out a scream of rage as she fired repeated fireballs toward Sonic, he dodged them fairly easily.

"Don't make me hurt you!" Sonic's voice was firm and demanding, Blaze did not respond, but paused for about a second.

Sonic saw this pause, and in the split second he had, he made the most of it. He did a spin dash into the water, and jumped backward onto land, creating a giant wave of water which the feline was too slow to avoid. The water drenched her completely soaking her from head to toe and successfully extinguishing the fire in her hands. She growled and flicked her soaked hair out of her face, "That all you got!?" she covered herself in flames, emerging without a drop of water on her body, "Water has nothing against fire!".

"Why are you even doing this!? You're overreacting! I-I mean I love you for God's sake!"

"Overreacting!? You have no idea, hedgehog!"

This time she shot a continuing beam of fire at the hedgehog's feet, he jumped skilfully backwards, landing behind her and wrapping his arms around her, trapping her. "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong! WAARGH!" Sonic almost screamed as she set on fire, he fell to his knees with his arms wrapped around himself.

"How could you leave me!" Blaze stood over Sonic, who was whimpering slightly, trying desperately not to show his pain.

"I've got to go back! This isn't my home!"

"You said you loved me! Or was that just so you could get laid the other week!?"

"I do love you! I have no choice! I have duties at home!"

"But-"

"But nothing!" Sonic stood up, they were a similar height, but he seemed to loom over her, asserting his dominance. "Is this your way of saying you love me!? Is this your way of asking me to stay!?"

With each word Blaze sunk an inch lower, tears came to her eyes, but Sonic kept going. "You've just burned the hell out of my arms! What's wrong with you!?"

Sonic panted, infuriated with gritted teeth, he watched the feline who seconds ago had been in a blind rage cry with her head facing the floor. He ignored the searing pain in his arms and chest. There was a thirty second pause.

"I have duties at home." He suddenly felt sorry for Blaze, "There's nothing I can do."

"You have... duties here." she looked up through her tears.

"Like what!?"

"Like your unborn child!" Blaze returned to sobbing into her hands, Sonic's eyes were wide with too many emotions to count. For the first time in his life, he was pretty much speechless.

"W-what are you saying?" He managed to stutter through his slightly quivvering lips.

"Do I have to spell it out for you!?" Blaze grabbed him, bringing him down to her level, she then screamed, "I'M PREGNANT!"

* * *

**Ooh, shocker. When I started writing this story I intended for it to be just a oneshot, but I might make this into a story if:**

**1: I finish 'Where I belong'/'A Hero's Life' (I don't want three stories on my plate at once).**

**2: If I get good feedback from you guys reading (So review please!).**

**Sorry if this story is a little short by the way. Also, the name may change if it does become a full story, but I'll probably stick with this.**


End file.
